


You were my new dream

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tangled AU, gender bend, plance, plangst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: The plance Tangled AU nobody asked for





	You were my new dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've decided that each chapter will be a different scene from the movie. I am accepting requests, so if you have a specific scene you want to see, let me know! You can also ask for Lance as Flynn and Pidge as Rapunzel, or vice versa. 
> 
> This first chapter is Pidge as Flynn, Lance as Rapunzel, the death scene. 
> 
> -Rosie

As Katie raced through the forest, she tried to push down the wave of guilt building up. She crashed through the wall of vines, jumping off Blue, and called out.

“Lance? Lance, let down your hair!” She stumbled as she ran to the tower. No rope of blond hair came tumbling down. Gritting her teeth, Katie started to climb. Her hands dug into the cracks, and her shoulders screamed for rest. Just as she was about to climb back down to find another way, a coil of blond hair was tossed through the window, uncurling as it fell. Katie couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed on, and was pulled up. 

“Lance! I never thought I’d see you again.” She burst through the window, a huge smile on her face. The smile disappeared as she tried to process what she was seeing. Lance was on the floor, bound by chains and gagged. He was trying to tell her something. His blue eyes were wide and frantic. She took a step closer. 

Lance watched in horror as Lotor came up behind Pidge, knife in hand. He watched as her concerned face twisted in pain, the knife in Lotor’s hand driving into her gut, and twisting. Pidge let out an anguished cry before falling to the floor, her small body unmoving. He tried to move towards her, tried to scream out her name, but all that came out was a muffled cry. 

“Now look what you’ve done Lance.” Lotor stepped over the small girl and the blood that was quickly pooling around her. “Oh, don’t worry now, our secret will die with her.” 

Pidge let out a small moan, and Lance’s heart broke. 

“And as for us,” Lotor continued, “We are going where no one will ever find you again!” He yanked on the chain binding Lance’s wrists. Lance struggled against him, his feet trying to find purchase against the smooth floor. He called out for Pidge again and again. “Lance, really! Enough already!” Lance twisted and turned, trying anything that might allow him to reach Pidge. “Stop fighting me!” 

Lance lunged forward, momentarily breaking free, and falling to the floor. His gag came loose, resting on his neck. He looked defiantly at Lotor. 

“No, I won’t stop fighting. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!” Pidge let out a whimper behind him. “But, if you let me save her, I will go with you.” Lance could see the doubt in Lotors eyes. 

Katie rolled onto her stomach, and reached out to Lance. “No Lance.” Lance looked at her, and offered a small smile before turning back to Lotor. 

“I’ll never run, I’ll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want. And everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just let me heal her.” Lance gave Lotor a pleading look. 

Katie cried out as she was dragged across the floor, and propped up against one of the walls. Lotor roughly slapped chains on her wrists, and sneered in her face. 

“In case you get any ideas about following us.” 

 

“Pidge!”

Kate groaned, and Lance was by her side, cupping her face in his hands. His worried blue eyes stared at her, scanning her wound. 

“I’m so sorry. Don’t worry though. Everything is going to be alright.” He grabbed his hair, moving to place it on her bleeding gut. She stopped him.

“No Lance,” 

“I promise you, you have to trust me.” 

“No”

“Come on,” His eyes pleaded. “Just breath.” 

“No, Lance. I can’t let you do this.” Her breath was becoming ragged, her eyes heavy. 

“And I can’t let you die.” Lance’s words knocked the air out of her struggling lungs. How could someone like him say that for someone like her. 

“But if you do this, you will die.” Katie reasoned, Lance gently shushing her. 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Lance whispered. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Her hand moved to grab the shard of mirror. Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Pidge reached up, stroking the soft skin of his cheek.  
“Lance? Wait.” Blue eyes met her honey ones as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Lance leaned into her touch. Without hesitation, she brought her hand to the back of his neck, leaning in to kiss him. As Lance leaned down, she brought the shard of mirror up behind him cutting off his long ponytail. 

Pidge fell back, the mirror clattering out of her hand. Lance felt his now short brown hair. “Pidge, what?” 

“NO!” Lotor let out a cursed shriek, grabbing at the cut hair. As Lance watched his guardian age a hundred years before his eyes, and then hurl himself out the window, he felt no sympathy. He turned to the still girl beside him. 

“Pidge, no. Look at me.” Lance cradled Pidge’s head in his arms. She let out a wet cough, her head rolling to the side. He gently smacked her cheek. “Open your eyes Pidge.”

“Katie.” 

“What?” Lance was taken aback, unsure of what she had said.

“My real name.” Pidge shivered, and looked up at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. “My real name is Katie.” 

Lance let out a chuckle, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

“Well, it’s about time.” Pidge weakly smiled. 

“Lance?” 

“Yes Katie?” Lance leaned closer, his chin quivering. 

“You were my new dream.” He leaned his forehead down to touch hers. 

“And you were mine.” 

Pidge seemed to relax, her lips quirked upwards slightly, a ghost of the smirk he had grown to love. The colour drained from her face, and her hand went limp in his. 

Lance felt the rush of tears come as he held Katie. He gently put her hand down beside her. Leaning down, he kissed her softly before pulling back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oooh! And I finally got tumblr! Requests for chapters and fanfics are always welcome! https://rosieclark.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Rosie


End file.
